


Twilight Requests

by Zalera83



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalera83/pseuds/Zalera83
Summary: The chapters will be requested imagines, one-shots, headcanons, preferences, etc. Mostly x reader. Characters/pairings in the titles!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Aro x Reader

**Imagine Aro begrudgingly trying to court you and you being resilient at first.**

(Human female reader)

Aro was devastated when his wife passed. He hardly spoke for months and when he did, it was rambling nonsense. The months became years and it seemed that he would never be the same.

However, after what seemed an eternity, he felt peaceful. He’d stopped keeping the days for some time so he wasn’t sure how much time had passed. But eventually he started to feel like himself again. 

At first he thought that he would remain a widower and vowed not to take another wife. But an eternity alone sounded more and more unpleasant as time passed. 

It happened suddenly. He was talking a walk to sort his thoughts and then he felt that pull. He stopped at once and scanned his surroundings until he saw you, tidying up a shop that was near closing. 

Stepping inside, he greeted you politely. You returned the gesture but continued your work. He tried to speak with you but you didn’t seem particularly up to talking. (Mostly because he came off, well, creepy. Were those red eyes? He’s either a cosplayer or a weirdo.) When he reached out to touch your arm, you quickly pulled away, asking him to leave. 

“If you’re not here to purchase anything, I’d like you to leave.”

He didn’t.

“Now. We’re closed.” You went to the door and flung it open, gesturing for him to make his way out. He did so bitterly. He was astounded at how crass and unwelcoming you were. He decided he wouldn’t be returning or thinking of you again.

Only that didn’t work. In fact, he couldn’t stop thinking about you. No matter what he did, he could see your angry form forcing him out. He’d barely gotten anything from your brief contact but he knew he had to see you again. That some human was making him feel this way again was tiring. And a little exciting.

You weren’t thrilled when he returned a week later. You warned him to stick to shopping and essentially ignored him. And shop he did - despite finding you rude. He looked around to see what you had to offer, trying to get a feel for who you actually were without having to speak to you. It was frustrating. But it was a start.

After that, he came in every week. Then two or three times a week. Eventually he came in every day. At first you were annoyed, but at least he spent money there and stopped trying to grab you. He was still creepy. But perhaps a bit charming? No, just creepy. That had to be all, didn’t it? 

It was when he finally made you smile that the dynamic shifted. Although you tried to hide it, he saw it. Then, at last, while your hand was on the counter he was able to “accidentally” brush against it. You didn’t pull away this time. That glimpse he was given was enough to cement it. He would ask you to be his, and from what he’d seen you were going to accept.

**Working as a monster hunter and encountering the Volturi.**

(Human Female Reader)

Being a monster hunter was never a dull business. You’d faced down any number of supernatural creatures but after tracking down the home of an entire family of powerful vampires, things became a little more complicated. 

Despite your experience, the sheer number of them caused your initial recon mission to fail. You’d gotten yourself inside and were able to sneak around but before you could leave, they found you. 

You hadn’t dealt with vampires like this before. You’d never been so close to them. They still looked like humans - walked and talked the way humans do. If it weren’t for their eyes you could’ve been fooled. 

Their initial reaction was to kill you - naturally. Your demise was put on pause by a man with sleek black hair who introduced himself as Aro.

“May I?” he asked, gesturing to your hand. Confused, you obliged. 

“You risk your life to kill monsters like us, mortal? Fascinating.”

After introducing himself as Aro, he instructed the others not to kill you. Rather you would remain as a “guest” under the watch of Jane. She didn’t seem pleased by this, but agreed nonetheless. 

Aro wanted to speak to you frequently. It was such a difficult situation. You found yourself talking openly with him and then you’d see a flash of his teeth and be reminded of your original task. 

After stopping in to check on you one evening, Jane mentioned that you looked perturbed. “Master Aro tasked me with your well being,” she explained. You decided to tell her about the conundrum you faced; the ease with which you interacted with Aro and recently, her as well, and knowing that your profession forbade such familiarity. 

“You came to kill us and we wanted to kill you. You have Master Aro to thank that you’re alive.”

“And you to thank that I’m not losing my mind,” you responded. 

After that evening, Jane visited more frequently. As for Aro, he made you feel more like an actual guest than the prisoner it initially seemed that you were. He was odd - yet so very charming. He had a mystical way about him that drew you in and he clearly enjoyed your company as well - as if your situation needed to be further complicated.

“Y/N,” Aro grabbed your attention while the two of you were on a stroll, “are you enjoying your time here?”

“Yes, I am, actually.”

“Even though you walk among monsters? Killers?” 

You were unsure how to respond. You shouldn’t have felt comfortable there. But yet you were happy being around him, and surprisingly Jane as well. Sensing your apprehension, he reached out to grab your hand. He stopped walking and gently pulled so that you turned to him. 

“I suppose you don’t think me a monster anymore, y/n?”

“No, Aro. I think you’re… simply wonderful.”

**Being a descendant of Marcus and staying with the Volturi after ending up on the castle tour.**

(Human Female Reader)

**Part 1:**

Although you were on vacation with your friends in Italy, you’d ended up separated from the small group after reading about a castle tour in a village in Tuscany. You’d been drawn to the more historic site and even though it left you alone for the day, you’d split from the others and planned to rejoin them later.

The tour had been a rouse, however, and you’d been lured into a trap with the other tourists. Being eaten was not how you imagined your vacation would end. 

It was chaos; screams reverberating off the walls and flashes of bodies and blood in your peripheral. You scrambled to get away from the scene when you were stopped by an older man in a long cloak. You struggled against him but he wasn’t doing anything except looking down at you, contemplatively. 

Things had quieted when the pair of you were approached by another man with sleek black hair.

“Is there a problem, Marcus?” He asked.

“This girl…” he began, his voice flat, “she’s of my blood.” 

“What difference does it make?” called another - a younger, blonde man - from across the room. “She’s a human just like the rest.”

There was some debate about what to do. The man who held you, Marcus, was reluctant to cause you any harm or allow others to. The blonde man pushed for you to be killed and had support from most of the others.

“May I?” asked the man with the black hair, gesturing to your hand. You gave it to him, hoping it meant that he didn’t intend to murder you. After a moment, he looked up to you with a small smile. 

“Jane, take our guest to the other room. We have a matter to discuss.”

They debated for some time while you waited with Jane. She never said a word or even spared you a glance. When you were summoned back into the room the man with the black hair, Aro, explained that you would be kept alive however you had to remain there without exception. They would provide you with food and a place to sleep but you would be monitored. 

Your time there was spent mostly with Marcus and Aro. Marcus didn’t say much but he seemed at least partially interested in learning about you and your family. He spoke to you about his early life and his wife. He seemed to enjoy the connection you two shared. You couldn’t tell if he was happy, per se, but he became less like a walking corpse in time.

Aro was harder to read. He always seemed chipper and kind but there was an edge to it. Sometimes it seemed as if he were teasing you; walking you near the doors as if offering you a chance to run or turning his back on you to allow you to slip away. You didn’t, of course. Not after what you’d seen. There was so much to him and you found yourself wanting to learn more.

“Do you wish to remain here like this, Y/N?” asked Aro as the two visited privately. “Surely you must be longing to see beyond these walls.”

Of course you did. But you also didn’t want to die. And the prospect of being turned wasn’t exactly ideal, either. You weren’t read to make a decision yet, and of course your hosts weren’t short on time.

“For now, Aro, I’m happy being here with you.”

**Part 2:**

Living among vampires as a human hadn’t been as stressful as you’d imagined it’d be. It was tense at first, of course, but because both Marcus and Aro made it abundantly clear that you were to be treated well. It took time but after a while they had accepted you there.

The more time Marcus spent with you, the more he grew protective over you. He always made sure you were comfortable and had enough to eat. He may not have been the softest in his approach, but it was clear he cared for you. He was still apprehensive, but he allowed himself a bit of joy when he was around you.

As for Aro, the two of you had formed an unexpected relationship. Your crush had developed into stronger feelings as the time went by and he found himself enraptured by you. It had caused a tizzy among the others at first. Some were confused by the pairing, others annoyed at it. Aro had ignored any tantrums and they’d settled into the idea.

Your time in the castle was wonderful but you couldn’t deny that you grew restless at times. You needed to get outside sometimes. Marcus and Aro were against it, claiming that it was dangerous. You’d asked them to come along and to take you out but they always had a reason not to. That quickly grew tiring and you decided that you’d sneak out while they were otherwise occupied.

You kept that up for a while; though you were careful not to sneak out every day. Just sporadically when the timing seemed right. You’d wander around the village and return quickly so that you wouldn’t be missed. It was refreshing - and very needed.

One day, you’d found a set of stone stairs that lead to a small pathway below. Curious, you descended. However the steps were quite old and when you were about halfway down, one cracked and your foot slipped and you tumbled down; your tailbone smacking against the stones before you rolled down. 

You took a little longer to get back that day. You hadn’t been seriously injured but you were certainly worse for wear. You were in too much pain to crawl back in through your secret spot and instead walked in through the front. It was Jane who saw you and gave you the once over. 

“Wait there.”

Aro was quick to rush to your side, clearly worried. Marcus was right behind him, asking you what had happened. You opened your mouth to respond, but Aro answered for you. Damned vampires and their tricks.

“You went outside?”

“Y/N, we told you how dangerous it could be,” Marcus sighed heavily. He didn’t seem angry but suddenly had an air of tiredness about him.

“Dearest, why?”

“I’m sorry,” you began, “I just couldn’t stand being cooped up here anymore. I needed to get some fresh air and it seemed like the only way I could was to sneak out.”

Marcus and Aro excused themselves for a moment, telling Jane to help get you fixed up and feeling better while they spoke about the matter. 

It didn’t take them long to return (just in time to see you trying to lower yourself onto your bed embarrassingly, of course) and they decided that you’d be stuck within the castle no more.

“We don’t want you to feel like a prisoner, y/n. You must understand we do all to protect you,” said Marcus.

“You may come and go at your leisure, but, please, no more sneaking. And let us come with you, if we can. Or any of our guards will be at your disposal. You are precious to me - to both of us. And we couldn’t rest not knowing you were protected.”

“Thank you, Aro, Marcus. I needed that.”

“For now, you need rest,” Marcus noted. “And perhaps a cup of tea?”


	2. Cullen Family x Reader

**Imagine being a shapeshifter and forming a familial bond with the Cullens.**

(Female Reader)

The first time you’d phased, your family had been more than shocked. There was already one female shapeshifter among the tribe. Having another was beyond unheard of. Although they showed excitement at the revelation initially, it quickly faded when they saw your disinterest in being a part of the pack which escalated to your fully disregarding any discussion on the matter. You had nothing against them - these were the people you’d grown up with. But you had always been an outsider among the tribe and you felt that just because you’d phased didn’t mean you had to join them.

You spent much of your time alone after that. They realized they could not force you to take a place among the pack and the rift among you all grew deep and long. Being a new shifter, however, you were drawn to the scent of the nearby “enemy.” When you found yourself in the woods, you nearly always ended up near the residence of the Cullen family. Initially, you would remain only a moment to watch and then you’d return home. Then you began to remain a while and take in what you saw from them. You’d seen them in school from time to time but you’d never interacted with any of the Cullen’s face to face. They didn’t appear to be the monsters you’d been raised to think they were.

It went on like that for a brief time; you would go and watch them, pacing the perimeter to ensure all was well. You grew closer to the house over time until you could hear them when they were outside. You’d lean against the tree and listen; both to their conversation and to the sounds of the forest around. You’d taken to protecting the grounds, in a sense. It was during one of these relaxing times that they at last approached you. You stood quickly, ready to run off. They were fast, however, and you were greeted by an older blonde male and one of the girls who’d been in your school; a pretty young lady with short brown hair.

“There’s no need to be frightened,” said the man, “we could sense that you were out here and wanted to see if you needed help.”

“Help? Oh, no. I was just… I was just relaxing is all. I’ll leave.”

“Wait, don’t go,” said the girl, “you’ve been coming here so often but I don’t believe you’re here to spy, are you?”

“No, I’m not a spy.”

“Come inside and you can tell us what it is you’ve been doing. It’s warmer there.” The man offered and you obliged.

Tensions were high at first. They knew what you were and a few of them refused to believe that you weren’t sent there for some nefarious purpose. It made you uncomfortable, naturally, but the couple that owned the home - Carlise and Esme - trusted that wasn’t the case. You’d told them the truth; that you were drawn to them and were only there to make sure nothing else come to bother them. 

They offered to host you any time you wanted to come by. You were unsure of the proposal at first. However it made sense to actually visit with the family you’d been keeping an eye on all this time. Some of them remained distant - which wasn’t surprising. But Carlisle and Esme welcomed you any time you were near. Alice quickly took a liking to you as well. She’d talk to you openly and often, sometimes taking up your entire visit. 

It was such a different feeling than being at home. Carlisle and Esme showed you such warmth and care - particularly Esme. She treated you like you were her own and helped fight the loneliness you’d been facing. Alice helped the others come around and soon you were a staple in the Cullen home. 

“Carlisle, Esme?”

“Yes, y/n? What is it?”

“I just wanted to thank you for everything you’ve done for me. And for your kindness.”

“Of course, y/n. You are always welcome with us. Our home is your home,” replied Esme. And you fully believed her.


	3. Jacob Black x Reader

## Can’t Repeat

Jacob Black x Fem Reader  
Songfic inspired by ‘Can’t Repeat’ by The Offspring.

You weren’t much younger than Bella, which of course meant your parents insisted you be allowed to tag along with her when she went to see her friends. When you two were in your elementary years it didn’t put much of an imposition on her. You made friends with her friends and spent much of your time with them.

When the two of you moved back to Forks, you were reunited with one in particular - Jacob Black. The two of you were quick to reconnect. You had much to discuss; both reminiscing and catching up on lost time.

You soon found that your connection went beyond old friends meeting again. You’d meet up with him, alone, as often as you could. You’d begun to develop a crush on him; his playful charm and honesty drew you to him. You were mulling over asking him on a proper date when he beat you to it.

“Hey, y/n, do you want to go out with me this Friday?”

“Sure, Jacob. What do you want to do? Should I invite my sister and the others?”

“No - don’t do that. I meant like… a date?”

“Oh! Yes. Yes, I’d like that a lot.”

From that one date you formed a relationship. You had so much fun with Jacob that you found yourself in his company even more. Bella was happy for you, although at first she found it an odd match. That didn’t stop her from driving you out to see him, of course. 

Soon the tone of your lives shifted. Chaos found its way to your family and surrounded you in confusion. Supernatural creatures you’d only seen in fiction were now in your immediate circle - your boyfriend included. 

“I wanted to tell you all along, y/n, but I didn’t want to drag you into any of this. Now I guess I don’t really have a choice.”

_‘I can’t hold onto what’s been done  
I can’t grab onto what’s to come.‘_

After he became more involved with the pack, you two stopped seeing each other as often. Jacob said he was protecting you from what he could be. He didn’t want to leave you, but you couldn’t deny that seeing what he could do frightened you. Although you didn’t think he could ever hurt you, there was no guarantee. 

Bella, too, wanted to keep you away from it all. Being avoided by your sister and your beau left you to cling to the others that had nothing to do with any of them; the Cullens or the Quileute tribe, You tried and fought against their wishes but there was only so much you could do. You grew tired of chasing after Jacob. 

The relationship the two of you had was changed and dwindled slowly. You grieved the loss at first. Happiness was brought to you again when Bella announced her engagement to Edward. It provided a fine distraction from your melancholy. 

When Bella became pregnant, it was a new type of torment. The child seemed to be killing her quickly. It pained you to see it. The Cullens allowed you to visit, but urged you not to tire yourself by remaining by her side at all times. It was difficult for you to watch. Jacob hung around as well. That didn’t help the predicament for anyone. He was pleasant with you, but there was still an awkward air between you.

“Y/N, I didn’t mean for any of this to happen. I liked you, a lot, I was just trying to protect you from… well… this.”

“I know, Jacob.”

_‘Memories are bittersweet  
The good times we can’t repeat  
Those days are gone and we can never get them back.’_

After your niece was brought into the world, Jacob imprinted on her. Initially, you were angry about it. You didn’t react quite as violently as Bella did, but the concept didn’t please you in the slightest until it had been fully explained. With each surprise their world drifted further from you. 

In time, that prospect no longer saddened you. Perhaps you could have joined that life, but it hadn’t called to you as it had Bella. You still saw them, of course, but you’d soon leave for college and only come home for holidays. You would age and Bella would not. Time for the both of you would pass so differently. 

As for Jacob, you found a way to remain friends. It was awkward at first, but remembering your time together helped now rather than hinder the growth of your relationship. You could laugh with him again and that was a leap in the right direction.

_‘Life goes on, come of age  
Can’t hold on, turn the page  
Time rolls on, wipe these eyes  
Yesterday laughs, tomorrow cries.’_


	4. Marcus x Reader

**Being a new vampire and you and Marcus taking solace in each other’s company.**

(Female Reader)

The streets of Volterra at dusk were often a calming site for Marcus. The sky was dark yet life still blossomed all around as he strolled past. He could hear the chatter of families and the laughter of children coming from homes and the businesses that remained open. 

He could hear a song being carried on the wind. It wasn’t uncommon to hear live music of all kinds in the city. He followed the sound until he found its source; a lone woman with her windows open. Marcus paused a moment to listen, caught by the words she sang;

_‘There’s gotta be a reason that I’m here on Earth  
Gotta be a reason for the dust and the dirt  
The changing of the seasons never changed my hurt  
So what’s it worth, what’s it worth  
Worth another shot of whiskey and another sip of gin  
Another drop of poison that is slowly sinkin’ in  
If we’re going down together better take another hit  
We won’t be here forever so let’s make the best of it’_

He’d moved closer so he could lean against the wall to listen. Although her voice was pleasant, she conveyed the lyrics with a tone of sadness. He found himself stewing over the words and when she’d finished, she stuck her head out the window, obviously noticing that he’d been there.

“Forgive me,” said Marcus. “I don’t mean to linger.”

She was quiet a moment before she responded. “You’re like me.” 

‘ _In many ways,_ ’ he thought. She looked the way he’d felt long ago; burdened by loneliness and longing. “Yes, I am.”

“I wouldn’t mind the company if you’d like to come inside.”

Marcus acquiesced and spent the rest of the evening learning about the songstress. She’d recently lost her last living relative and had been traveling to different destinations to take her mind off of the loss of her connection to her humanity and to search for something to ease the ache. Marcus understood her desire for clarity all too well. 

Their shared experience was their bond. Marcus and (y/n) spent a fair amount of time together - when Marcus wasn’t needed by Aro, of course. He found himself sharing things with her that he hadn’t imagined speaking about to another. He found a comfort in her companionship, and she did the same. They were both free to share their troubles and Marcus guided her through her queries about this new life she led. 

“Marcus, can you still remember those that you’ve lost?”

“Not so clearly as I once did, but yes. Being able to speak to you about them has brought them back to me for a time. And for that, y/n, I thank you.”


End file.
